


I can't handle this.

by Atiredsoul



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: (This is based on the newest epsiode so spoilers.)Riz was totally fine. He was completely and utterly okay. Nothing was wrong. He wasn't breaking down on the inside. He was fine. He can handle this.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Riz Gukgak & Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	I can't handle this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a vent fic so sorry in advance. I'm fucked up.
> 
> Also no beta. I'll die on my hill of typos and writing problems.

Riz was totally fine. He was alright, well, physically he was. Vraz's forces hadn't injured them much. Alistar was tied up and he was far away from Fabian so he couldn't try and murder him. So why did feel so sick?

He stared out into the red wasteland and his body felt hot. His skin felt tight and a dull ringing was in his ears. He didn't even realize that he was audibly making chirps and clicks. 

His mind felt like it was going too fast. He couldn't stop thinking about Kalina and his father. Her words kept repeating in his head. He was patient zero. He started it all. He fucked his friends over.

His stomach turned and he felt like he would puke his guts up. His tail swished in irritation. He looked down at his green skin and he suddenly felt the need to scratch and claw at it. 

He was feeling destructive and too stressed. He didn't even realize he was shaking until his claws were in front of him. His nails were long and uneven from all his biting. He was a mess.

He looked around at all his friends and they seemed to all be okay. Fabian was talking with his father and he seemed to be happy, well as happy as he could be after being threatened and attacked. The hangman was next to him.

Kristen was talking with Gilear and they seemed to be joking and enjoying each other. Tracker was watching with a amused smile and Sandralynn stood there with her arms crossed and a gentle smile on her face.

Adaine was eagerly talking with Fig who Ayda was holding onto protectively. The giant Phoenix hybrid hadn't let Fig out of her arms since the rest of group arrived. 

Gorgug and Ragh seemed to just be chatting and watching the shenanigans as well. The group seemed to be doing well. None of them were acting like the world was ending. But he was.

He was being dramatic. He should just relax. Sure, he was a goblin. He was his father's son. He was the cause for all this. But that didn't make him bad right? That didn't make him a monster? 

Fine, he was a liar, and a thief, and he may have killed some assholes, but does that make him evil? Did he deserve to be tortured and punished like his father was? Did he deserve to end up here as well?

His body shook harder and he glared at his claws. He always wanted to be like his dad. But who was his dad? So far he seemed like a pretty evil guy.

He cheated on his mom. He gave her a demon STI. He then left them and went off to die. He must have killed people and done bad shit if he ended up in hell. He must have been...evil.

He flinched and immediately went for his gun when he felt something touch his shoulder. He whipped around and pointed the gun straight at Sandralynn and Gilear.

Gilear recoiled back and Sandralynn held her hands up. His grip tightened around the gun and his hands shook. He slowly put it back in his holster. He couldn't stop his body from jittering and shaking.

"Riz? You okay kiddo? You don't look that good. Do you need some medical attention? Or some sleep?" Sandralynn asked gently and she looked at him with sincere love and care. It reminded him of his own mother.

His selfless mother that grieved over a cheating evil husband. His mother who got fucked over by the world. The smartest and best person in his eyes. She didn't deserve this.

He held back his tears and he tried to nod. His head felt so heavy. He was beyond exhausted and he wished he could just collapse and sob. But he needed to be strong.

"You sure Riz? You look very tired and your uh, hands are shaking? You're shaking." Gilear said frowning and the two adults seemed to exchange looks in front of him.

"I-I'm fine. Totally fine. Just leave me be. I-I need to think." Riz stuttered out and he let his hands fall to his sides. His nails dug into his legs. He needed something to focus on. Pain could be that focus.

Sandralynn frowned and she looked at the stressed out goblin boy in front of her. His glassy eyes had dark circles under them and he couldn't stop shaking. He looked sick.

She felt the need to hug him and hold him. He seemed so small and helpless in the moment. He looked so out of place. He remided her of fig sometimes. So stubborn. Always needing to be strong and closed off.

"Riz. Your mom told me to take care of you. You don't look okay right now. Can you talk to me?" Sandralynn asked softly and she stared down at the teen in front of her. 

Riz felt the overwhelming urge to breakdown and he griped his legs harder. His body shook and he started to sniffle and breathe deeply. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom.

The deck went quiet as Riz's sobs and cries slowly leaked out of him. He curled himself up into a ball and he tried to pretend that he wasn't breaking down in front of his family.

Blood leaked down and onto the wood deck as his claws broke his flesh. He felt so fucking tired. He felt someone gently touch him and he sobbed harder. 

He was suddenly pulled into a tight hug and he felt someone start petting his hair. Someone was also rubbing his back and everything went silent. 

The group had surrounded him. Gorgug had started to get his hoodie off to give to the goblin and Fabian carefully pet his hair. Adaine was rubbing his back.

Sandralynn held the young teen in her lap. Everyone started to grab some sheets from the lower deck and Kristen went to find a medkit for Riz's wounds

Riz just kept sobbing into Sandralynn's shoulder. He tried to be careful with his claws as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He was so tired. The petting and gentleness felt nice. 

He felt a soft hoodie get put on him and he snuggled into it. He took a deep breath in and he felt his body relax. His eyes fluttered and his breathing started to relax.

He drifted off into a dark sleep. Forgetting all about Kalina and his father. The group didn't stop and everyone started to make sleeping arrangements on the deck.

Bill seemed confused but Fabian had persuaded his father into letting them all sleep there. Sandralynn never let go of the goblin. She didn't need him waking up and freaking out again.

Everyone settled down onto the sheets and they all tried to get as close to the ball as possible. Fig and Ayda made a spot right next to Sandralynn and Fabian layed next to the ball on Sandralynn's other side

More people moved around until everyone was comfortable and everything was finally calm. Riz's legs were patched up and he would definitely get lectured and yelled at once he woke up.

But for now the group just relaxed and let sleep take them all away.


End file.
